Teror Wanita Bermata Lavender
by Murasaki Nabilah
Summary: Konohamaru dengan tidak sengaja menabrak wanita berambut cokelat dan bermata lavender yang hendak menyebrangi jalan. Wanita itu pun mati dengan dendam yang ia bawa dan pada akhirnya Konohamaru di teror wanita itu!/Fic Kedua saya


Teror Si Wanita Bermata Lavender

By: No Name For My Account

Genre: Horor

Pairing: KonoHana

Disclaimer/copyright: Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

><p>Siang hari dengan panas matahari yang menyengat tidak membuat penduduk di kota Konoha menghentikan aktifitas mereka termasuk pria berumur 20 tahunan ini. Nama pria itu adalah Konohamaru. Ia terlihat sedang mengendarai mobil berwarna biru. Di tengah kesibukan nya mengendarai mobil, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat mobil berwarna hitam menyelip mobilnya dengan cepat dan menghalangi jalan yang ingin dipakainya. 'Orang ini pasti ingin mengajakku balapan mobil rupanya' Gumam Konohamaru. Ya, Konohamaru memang lemah dalam mengendalikan emosi dan amarah. Bahkan dia sering blak-blakan.<p>

'Tunggu pembalasan dariku!' Marahnya di dalam hati. Karena merasa tak punya waktu lebih banyak lagi, ia pun langsung mendahului mobil hitam tersebut. "Makanya, Jangan berani menantang Konohamaru!" Serunya sambil menyeringai puas. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat dan bermata lavender ingin menyebrangi jalan memakai Zebra Cross. Sontak Konohamaru kaget. Ia baru ingat kalau mobilnya masih melaju dengan cepat dan

BRAAK

Akhirnya tubuh wanita itu dihantam dan ditabrak mobil milik Konohamaru. Konohamaru pun segera meng-gas mobil nya dan segera keluar dari mobil. "No-nona, a-apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Dengan bodoh nya Konohamaru menannyakan hal itu kepada wanita wanita yang tidak lama ia tabrak memakai mobil miliknya. Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, ia pun membalikkan tubuh wanita itu. Sehingga ia bisa melihat kondisi wanita itu untuk saat ini. Alangkah kaget dirinya melihat kondisi wanita itu sekarang. Wanita itu tampak berkesimbah darah yang sangat banyak. Sungguh dalam ke adaan yang sangat sekarat.

"To-tolong sa-saya…" Pinta wanita itu dengan nada tersiksa. Bisa di pastikan, wanita itu tengah menahan rasa sakit yang sungguh luar biasa. Bukan nya membantu wanita yang ingin sekarat itu, ia malah lari ketakutan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil nya. Konohamaru pun segera meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Wanita yang merasa hidup nya tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi hanya bisa merasakan kesedihan di lubuk hati nya yang paling dalam.

Saat ia meninggal, Neji dengan tidak sengaja melihat adik sepupu nya yang bernama Hanabi tewas pun mengantarkan mayat adik sepupunya kepada paman nya yang bernama Hiashi, ayah Hanabi. Neji hanya turut bersedih dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Hanabi pun di makamkan di tempat pemakaman. Hinata yang berhubung kakak kandung nya pun menangis tak henti-henti melihat mayat adiknya di masukkan ke dalam peti mayat.

* * *

><p><strong>-2 Hari Kemudian-<strong>

Di kantor tempat Konohamaru bekerja sudah mulai sepi. Hanya Konohamaru sajalah yang ada disana. Sesekali ia menguap karena menahan ngantuk. Ia hari ini mempunyai banyak tugas dari bos nya. Makanya ia bertahan di kantor sampai malam hari. "Konohamaru…" Tiba-tiba saja ada suara wanita yang memanggil namanya.

"Eh?!" Kata Konohamaru kaget. "Konohamaru…" Suara itu pun terdengar lagi. Konohamaru mulai merinding ketakutan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok wanita berkulit putih pucat, bermata lavender, bermata lavender redup, berambut cokelat, kuku tangan panjang dan berkesimbah darah yang agak membusuk keluar dari tembok ruangan tempat ia bekerja. Konohamaru sontak kaget dan membulatkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya ia mengenal wanita itu. Ya, wanita itu adalah wanita yang dua hari lalu ia tabrak dengan mobil birunya di Zebra Cross.

"Mau apa kau?!" Bentak Konohamaru sambil berusaha menahan rasa takut yang tengah ia rasakan ketika melihat sosok wanita yang ada di depan nya itu. "KENAPA KAU TEGA MENINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN DALAM KEADAAN YANG SEKARAT SEHINGGA MEMBUATKU MATI DENGAN KEADAAN YANG SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN?!" Tanya wanita itu dengan teriakan yang mengerikan. Tangan nya seperti tengah berusaha menangkap Konohamaru dengan ganasnya. Konohamaru berlari dan diikuti wanita yang sedang gentayangan itu.

"Maafkan aku nona!" Teriak Konohamaru meminta maaf tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang. "KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH AKU MAAFKAN! AKU SUDAH TERLANJUR INGIN MEMBALAS DENDAM DAN SAKIT HATI KEPADAMU!" Teriak wanita itu masih setia mengejar Konohamaru dari belakang. "AAA!" Jerit Konohamaru ketakutan. "Ia memasuki lift kantor dan berharap bisa menghindar dari kejaran wanita yang sudah menjadi arwah gantayangan tersebut. Sebenarnya ia juga menyesal karena dua hari yang lalu saat kejadian itu terjadi ia seenaknya pergi dan meninggalkan wanita yang sudah sekarat itu. Lalu membiarkan nya mati dengan hati yang sakit dan sedih.

Namun sayangnya ia tidak ingat bahwa wanita itu telah menjadi hantu dan mungkin bisa menembus benda apa saja yang ingin ia masuki. "GRRR!" Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian hantu wanita itu masuk kedalam lift yang di gunakan Konohamaru. "AAA!" Untuk kedua kalinya ia berteriak histeris. Ketika pintu lift terbuka ia pun segera keluar. "Pergi kamu! Jangan menggangu orang!" Marah Konohamaru. Hantu wanita itu malah di buat marah besar oleh bentakan dan kemarahan Konohamaru. "RAAAR!" Jerit hantu wanita itu. Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari tak karuan dan tak menentu arah jalan. Akhirnya beberapa orang menganggapnya gila karena ia berteriak aneh sendiri.

Ia pun berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa. Setiap malam suster di rumah sakit itu tak pernah mau ke lantai atas dimana kamar konohamaru berada. Mereka selalu mendengar teriakan menyakitkan dan suara aneh lain nya. Akhirnya pada hari ke sepuluh dimana Konohamaru di rawat ada kabar duka menghiasi kamar tersebut. Yaitu Konohamaru mati karena bunuh diri. Di duga selama ini ia selalu saja di hantui oleh hantu wanita yang misterius. Sehingga membuat Konohamaru frustasi dan tidak tenang. Bahkan kegilaan nya mulai memuncak dan membuat dirinya mati bunuh diri di kamarperawatan dengan cara gantung bunuh diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**


End file.
